


Only You (Teric One-Shot)

by teric_falls



Category: Fine Brothers Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Swearing, ooc eric tbh, scared of loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teric_falls/pseuds/teric_falls
Summary: Eric knows he has feelings for Tom, but he also knows he can't tell him. But the more Eric holds it in, the more it destroys him.





	Only You (Teric One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here, I love these two beautiful, punny boys and I have wanted to see more fanfic for them for a while. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Inspiration: Only You - Little Mix, Cheat Codes)

Eric sighed, looking over at his best friend. He knew he had a crush on the guy, but it’s not like he could simply walk up to Tom and say,  _ Hey, you’re cute, wanna suck face?.  _ He had to have a game plan. He needed to A. Look like someone Tom would possibly date-

 

That’s where Eric was stuck. What even  _ was _ Tom’s taste in, well, anyone? Tom, in Eric’s recollection, hadn’t had a relationship during the duration of their friendship, nor had he even talked about having a crush on someone. How was Eric supposed to know what Tom liked if he didn’t even know if Tom was bi or gay in the first place? He could be putting too much thought into trying to woo someone who didn’t even like men.

 

Tom sensed that Eric was thinking about something, and looked to see Eric quickly look at something on the wall. Tom quickly texted him.

 

_ BostonTom: _

_ Whatcha thinking about? _

_ LAEric: _

_ Literally nothing. _

_ BostonTom: _

_ I’m gonna call a massive plate of BS on that one. _

_ I’m your best friend, what’s up? _

_ LAEric: _

_ It’s nothing, okay? _

 

_ Nothing you need to know anyway. _

_ BostonTom: _

_ Eric, what the hell? _

_ LAEric: _

_ Forget about it, Tom. _

 

_ It’s nothing realistic, I can deal _

_ with it on my own. _

_ BostonTom: _

_ If there’s something going on, _

_ I’m usually the first one you tell.  _

 

_ Is it something about me? _

_ LAEric: _

_ No. Definitely not. _

 

_ Like I said, I can deal with it _

_ on my own. _

 

Tom sighed. He got up from his chair in the office, and went outside of the Community Team room. He walked outside, but didn’t hear the door close right away. He turned around, seeing Eric walk in the opposite direction, his head down. 

“Eric!” Tom ran down the sidewalk, following Eric after a split-second of deliberation over whether it was the best idea. Eric turned, and put his hands out to stop Tom in front of him.

“Tom, whatever you think you’re going to accomplish...it’s not going to happen,” Eric sighed, messing with his curls. He turned again, and walked down the sidewalk to a nearby restaurant. Tom sat down on the sidewalk near the door of the FBE building, rereading their earlier conversation. 

 

_ TommyBoy Phelan: _

_ So now that I know that _

_ it’s something to do with me, _

_ will you please tell me? _

 

_ Please? _

 

_ Eric? _

 

Eric sighed, watching his phone light up. He knew he should reply, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He picked at the food he’d ordered, just a grilled cheese and some tomato soup, and did his best to ignore the thoughts of Tom being upset and just trying to get his attention. Would Tom hate him if he didn’t reply? Would Tom hate him if he told him the truth?  _ Better to test the waters rather than simply jumping in. _

 

_ Eric: _

_ I don’t want to talk about it _

_ just yet. Maybe in a little bit. _

_ TommyBoy Phelan: _

_ Eric, please… _

 

_ I’m worried about you. _

_ Eric: _

_ i’m fine. i promise. _

_ TommyBoy Phelan: _

_ No you’re not. You wouldn’t _

_ be pushing me away if you were. _

_ Eric: _

_ Well, maybe it is you! And maybe _

_ I need a little damn space to _

_ get my head back on straight, okay? _

 

Tom sighed. Eric was right, he was pushing too far. 

Eric sighed. He regretted that text as soon as he sent it.

 

Tom saw Eric return to the office a half hour later, changed into his galaxy tee rather than the olive green t-shirt he was in earlier. Tom looked down, pretending to focus on his work when, in actuality, he was watching Eric softly wince when he moved his arms. He knew exactly what Eric had done.  _ And it was all YOUR fault, Tom. _ The thought infiltrated his entire mind.

 

_ BostonTom: _

_ Eric, I need you to be honest _

_ with me. _

_ LAEric: _

_ I don’t need to be honest _

_ about shit.  _

_ BostonTom: _

_ Eric. _

 

_ Did you hurt yourself? _

 

Eric felt like he’d been sucker punched. He didn’t think Tom would actually notice, or care, about what he’d done. He got up, and walked out of the room to a break room, and was soon joined by Tom.

“Why?” Tom asked simply, looking at Eric with pained eyes. His lips were pursed, and Eric noticed a sense of desperation of his entire being. 

“I’ve fallen for someone that I know would probably never fall for me back...and I went and ruined everything with that person, even though he was just trying to help…” Eric confessed, looking down.

“You didn’t ruin everything with that person. If anything, you just made things better with him,” Tom said, and Eric looked up at Tom, meeting his brown eyes with his own hazel ones.

“How-” Eric began, but was stopped by Tom hugging him tightly.

“Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I started liking you? Wishing you liked me back? Do you have any idea?” Tom asked, pulling away from Eric, who shook his head slowly. “A long damn time, Eric Beckerman.”

“I...wish I’d known that earlier…” Eric mumbled sheepishly.

“Well, maybe if you talked about things with your friends,” Tom teased, sticking out his tongue at Eric. Eric looked down, fidgeting with his shirt. Tom held Eric’s wrist, looking at the sleeve.

“I already bandaged it up...don’t worry about doing that,” Eric said, pulling at the sleeve to show the white wrappings, which had light pinpricks of blood on them. Tom sighed, holding Eric’s hands in his own. 

“Why didn’t you talk to me sooner?” Tom finally asked after some silence. Eric bit his lip softly, the small scar from where his lip piercing closed up becoming more visible. 

“I didn’t think you wanted...me...like that...and I was too scared to lose you entirely,” Eric finally murmured, sniffling a little. 

“Eric, even if I didn’t like you back, I wouldn’t have done something like that. We’ve been friends for years, I couldn’t bear to lose you,” Tom said, looking into Eric’s hazel eyes. Eric smiled softly, messing with his own hair. 


End file.
